FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional compact disk storage case formed integrally by mold injection. The compact disk storage case mainly comprises a base 10, a cover 30 connected to the base 10 through a connection band 20. The base 10 has a projecting outer flange 11 there around, an opening 12 at front center of the projecting outer flange 11, two locking strips 13 on two front lateral sides of the base 10, two positioning posts 14 on inner side of the locking strips 13. The base 10 has a plurality of clamping bumps 15 arranged along a circle at center of the base 10. The cover has projecting inner flange 31 there around, an opening 32 at front center of the projecting inner flange 31, two locking grooves 33 on two front lateral sides of the cover 30. The cover 30 has a plurality of clamping bumps 34 arranged along a circle at center thereof.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the conventional compact disk storage case in a locked state. The projecting outer flange 11 is staggered and engaged with the projecting inner flange 31. The locking strips 13 are locked into the locking grooves 33 and retained by the two positioning posts 14. The central opening of compact disk is clamped on the clamping bumps 15 and 34.
However, in above described conventional compact disk storage case, the clamping bumps 15 and 34 are designed to locate on the base 10 and the cover 30, respectively, the structure is complicated.
FIG. 3 shows a perspective view of another conventional compact disk storage case formed integrally by mold injection. The compact disk storage case mainly comprises a base 40, a cover 60 connected to the base 40 through a connection band 50. The base 40 has a dust-proof flange 41 around its perimeter and three clamping strips 42 arranged in circularly symmetric fashion at center of the base 40. Four locking bumps 43 are arranged at inner side of the three clamping strips 42 in also circularly symmetric fashion at center of the base 40. An embedding space 44 is formed between the three clamping strips 42 and the four locking bumps 43. Each locking bump 43 has a locking dot 431 at top outer side. The locking bumps 43 have a cross-shaped space therein and the locking bumps 43 have flexibility to move or shrink. The cover 60 has a dust-proof flange 61 around its perimeter and a hollow locking ring 62 at center thereof The locking ring 62 has a loop of locking rib 621 projecting therefrom.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view of the conventional compact disk storage case in a locked state. The dust-proof flange 61 of the cover 60 is aligned with the dust-proof flange 41 of the base 40. The locking bumps 43 are fit into the locking ring 62 and the locking dots 431 are staggered and locked with the locking rib 621 to achieve the locking of the compact disk storage case.
However, in above described conventional compact disk storage case, the locking dots 431 are staggered and locked with the locking rib 621 to achieve the locking of the compact disk storage case. The locking bumps 43 and the locking dots 431 thereof have limited size to fit into the locking ring 62.
Therefore, the locking force is not sufficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact disk storage case with enhanced locking force such that the cover thereof will not be opened even though the compact disk storage case is fallen on ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact disk storage case with simple structure and easy use.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: